Mactar invasion
by Darkness567
Summary: Ratchet and Angela head for Mactar resort but when they get there they find out that the resort isn't what it seems to be sequel to saving another lombax


Ratchet and Angela were soon entering the crell canyons with Angela excited to learn how to use hover boots. So Angela is you excited to learn you look anxious? Yes Ratchet I am excited in fact I can't wait. Good let's get out of the ship and let's go. Soon as they got out of the ship Ratchet takes Angela to the hover boot ramps. Okay Angela how this works is that you move your body in the direction that you want the boots to go. Okay Ratchet I see so if I wanted to go left I sway left. Or if I wanted to move right I sway right. Yeah good job Angela you're getting the hang of it already. So now what Ratchet what is next? Well now you see that ramp right there and those jump off platforms. Yeah what is it for Ratchet? Well watch this Angela. Suddenly Ratchet took off from the ramp and pushed off with the hover boots and landed on the other side of the canyon. Whoa that is amazing Ratchet good job. Thanks now you try it Angela and remember push-off with your hover boots. Got it okay here we go. Suddenly Angela took off on the ramp and pushed off on the boots and made it across just like Ratchet. Whoa I did it Ratchet thank you so much for teaching me this. Your welcome Angela so now what do you want to do? Uh we could go to the Mactar resort if you want Ratchet? Yeah let's do it Angela it sounds fun let's head to Aphelion. Okay Ratchet and thanks again for the hover boot lesson. No problem my lombax companion. Meanwhile back with Aphelion. So Aphelion me and Angela want to head for Mactar resort? Understood hop in and let's go you two. So when landing down on the resort they notice something odd about it. Huh is it just me Ratchet or does the civilians in the resort seem different? Yeah hey mister what is going on here? Hello young travelers have you come for the initiation? What initiation are you talking about sir? This initiation is for worshiping the goddess know as Kathrine every few years or so we sacrifice our lives to Kathrine so then she brings us peace and after it is all over only a few men and women is left alive so then they can repopulate the island again and start over. What no way that sounds horrible no matter what you say. Yeah I agree with Ratchet that is horrible. I am sorry Lombaxes but you cannot stop this it is fate. So wait what is this Kathrine supposed to look like exactly sir? She is that painting image on the wall there. Suddenly Ratchet and Angela looked upon the painting and saw Kathrine. She looked like a dragon woman with two horns on her head and emerald-green eyes with scaly skin and a blade for a tail. That does not look good Ratchet we have to stop this. I agree with you Angela but even if we tried that man said we couldn't stop it. I know but there has to be something we can do right. Yeah there has to be a way your right wait everybody stop is this really what you want to happen? Ratchet called out to everyone but it was no use he even tried to shake them but still nothing. Suddenly a giant cloud rose from the sky and it looked like something was coming out of the cloud. Sure enough it was Kathrin who came down and landed in the center of everybody. All hail Kathrin our mighty god you have come at last. Silence you all have summoned me and as promised I will spare this young couple the two lombaxes everyone else must parish. No stop but me and Ratchet don't want that right Ratchet? Yes that is right I like to be alive yes but at the cost of all these innocent people it's not right no matter how you put it. So you two decline my offer is that right? Yes no sacrificing is worth this especially to you innocent people right Angela. Yeah that's right because most of you it seems like you have lived here your whole lives and we don't want to take that away from you. I see fine so you lombaxes will die with the rest of the worthless people on this pitiful planet come forth my demon brothers cleanse this planet wipe out every last being here. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the planet's surface started to come apart then out of the ground hoards of demons started to appear and attack the citizens. Oh no Angela we have to get out of here. I agree with you on that one let's get to Aphelion. Right let's move while we can. Suddenly when they were going to make it to Aphelion the ship got sunk by the entire ruble and went into the planet's core. Uh oh looks like we lost our ride out of here Ratchet. Damn it no we have to find a way out of here I'm not giving up. But Ratchet without a ship it is useless. No I can't accept that. Suddenly Lombaxes follow me down in to this tunnel. A strange man showing us a way underground I don't think that is such a good idea. Come on Ratchet let's just follow him what choice do we have think about it. Okay that's a good point coming Angela. Meanwhile down in the tunnels. So why did you bring us down here sir? My name is not sir it is Frederick and I did it to save you. Save us how are you going to save us Frederick? With this time machine Ratchet I can send you back before this all started unfortunately I don't know where you two will end up or which time line you stop in but it is better than nothing. Yeah I guess your right wait how do we get back to our own time you know as in now? I am not sure Ratchet but good luck to you both. Wait what you said hold on I'm not done talk. Suddenly right before it time jumped him and Angela Ratchet was cut off.

THE END


End file.
